


Ven's 2020 Daminette December

by TiredFictionGate



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat (fandom), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredFictionGate/pseuds/TiredFictionGate
Summary: My version of Daminette December 2020.I only got the calendar on the 9th, so I started late. Got so caught up in playing writing catch up, I forgot to post. Oops.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Day 1: Inspiration

Marinette was by no means weak.

She was a designer and a student who moonlighted as a hero of Paris. She was a survivor of bullying and depression. She… might be a little self-deprecating and had a few confidence issues, and a tendency to spiral in anxiety, but she was a fighter and a warrior.

Damian was a breath of fresh air in her time of need, brutally honest and blunt when she was drowning in lies and guilt - both from herself and from Lila Rossi.

Falling in love with Damian was easy after that. And, unlike her infatuation with Adrien, it had been slow and filled with playful, witty banter. 

When they started dating, it was like a dream, a sweet and beautiful fairytale. One that came to an end when she found Robin injured after a villain got a lucky shot in, and she brought him home to patch up. Robin slipped up then while delirious from the pain and possibly from the blood loss, and she learned her boyfriend was a vigilante.

From then on, she was terrified that there would be a day he wouldn’t come back to her, that she would find him with an injury that left him unable to remember her, or that he would end up like Adrien after the battle with Hawkmoth, despondent and lost to the point that not even she or Plagg could help.

Worse, he could die.

And Marinette refused to fail - to lose - someone she loved again.

"Train me,” she demanded not even a week later.

"I will be fighting with you, I need more training." she elaborated when all she got was confused looks from the bat clan.

Damian, unaware of her past, was the first to protest, but the rest of his family was quick to join in telling her what she could or couldn’t do.

“That was not a request.” she smiled, teeth bared. Perhaps Marinette had picked up more than Damian’s odd speech patterns - he had been the one to help polish her English - during their time together. “I am informing you. Now, you have the choice of letting me on your team and watching being able to watch my back as I do yours or having no idea where I am during the night or how capable I am in battle, just knowing that I am out there.”

Marinette was by no means weak, Damian made her want to be stronger. Strong enough to protect her love and his family, the new family that she had found.

* * *

**I had a plan, it didn’t work out and now you have this… not so good piece of writing. I don’t think I’ve captured Marinette too well but it’s done and that’s that. I was going to Damian’s side too but I don’t want to spend too much time on a single prompt.**


	2. Day 2: Swordplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has this been done before? I feel it has. Also, Marinette dying of embarrassment warning. 
> 
> I'm really just taking the chance to play around with the characters to get a feel for them. So personalities and actions will be very inconsistent.

**Day 2: Swordplay**

“En garde!” Kagami declared, brandishing her fencing foil at Adrien who meets her battle stance with his own.

“Guys, no!” Marinette half whined, half groaned as she buried her face into her hands.

Damian raised an eyebrow, his eyes sweeping over the area, analyzing the situation as he walked up to the exasperated girl. “What are your foolish friends fighting over now?” he asked.

“They’ve decided to fight for my honor and a date.” Marinette sighed, giving her former pen pal - now best friend and maybe boyfriend, they’d never quite got around to talking about the kiss they’d shared under the stars the week before - a weary look.

Only to realize in horror that his eyes were locked assessingly and predatorily on her two friends, clearly willing to take them both down to “defend her honor”.

“Oh mon dieu _ , Damian, no. _ ” she repeated her protest more sternly.

He scowled at her without heat when he turned to look at her, more pouty than angry. “I can take them.” he said as petulantly as Damian ever got.

It was cute. _Too cute._ **_Unfairly cute._** Just kill her now, before she embarrassed herself.

Then a smirk crossed his face. “Or would you rather I steal you away for that date right now? If I recall, we have something to talk about.”

And Marinette’s face burned, unintelligible noises falling from her lips as she stammered and tripped over herself. How was she supposed to deal with him? Il est beau comme un dieu! (He's as beautiful as a god.)  


Wait, no she’d met actual gods, he was leagues more handsome than the Kwami but that was hardly hard. A living Adonis, yes that would be a better fit. 

~~ Dieu, just kill her already. There's only so much she could take. ~~

“May I take that as a yes?” he asked, a flash - an undertone of uncertainty and concern in his voice. It was a true rarity for Damian to show so publicly. It was so freaking adorable, Marinette didn’t think it was fair of him to pull out something like that when she was having a crisis over him.

Not trusting herself to speak again, even though she desperately wanted to ease his worry - she was certain this time she would only be able to produce embarrassing squeaks, and hadn’t she embarrassed herself enough already - Marinette could only nod.

Damian relaxed and smiled - oh Kwami, she thought the smirk was bad.

With an elegant sweep, he gathered her bag with one hand and wrapped that same arm around her waist, allowing her to take her bag back.

Marinette was too busy burying her beet red face in her hands once again to protest or notice the smug look Damian cast at her friends who were gaping at them as he guided her to his car.

“Hey! Let go of Marinette!”

“Thief! How dare you steal Mari-hime!”


End file.
